A Heroes Christmas
by Serias
Summary: One shot. Based in the AU I've developed in my fanfiction, written as a gift to a friend. Meant to be more comical than anything else.


_A/N- This is a oneshot written for a friend's B-day. It's based in the AU that I've set up, and I couldn't have done it with out Catyuy and Faded_facade at LJ._

Elle had never had a real Christmas. Not the kind with family parties, tinsel, mistletoe. So when the holidays rolled around, it was hard for her to resist planning an event that all those she was related to, or soon to be related to, could attend. The invitations were hand written, and she had even addressed one to the Bennett home. Of course, she had to include fine print on each one, "Should you attempt to kill, maim, or beat any other guests in attendance, you subject yourself to the wrath of my future husband." She guessed that possibly receiving a Sylar haircut was enough to keep everyone polite. Peter was there as security back up, and Matt had also promised to keep an eye on the thoughts around him.

She had chosen a slim fitting party dress, in the color she felt most suited her, a deep royal blue. Elle could not cook to save her life, so Aurora and Peter had gone to task of finding a good caterer with the closest tasting to homemade they could find. Everything was set in the main part of the loft, and she knew the guests were arriving, but she could not make a decision on what pair of earring she should wear. It was a typically trivial task that now had her in tears, no doubt to the raging hormones. Gabriel had entered, as he was finished getting ready himself and had no desire to greet half the people invited. He had wrapped his arms around her, and suddenly everything felt a lot clearer. "I'll just wear the little lightening bolts. Less festive, but more me."

And with that final decision, they made their entrance.

Elle glanced around, checking the list of guests she had made in her head. Music wafted through the air, and she decided it was best everyone in the room did as the native Americans and the pilgrims did years ago. Break bread and try to find common ground, even though it was not thanksgiving. Everyone gathered around the table and took there seats at Gabriel's loud suggestion, and it was then she spotted 'Glasses' himself. He was her main concern in all this, but it he seemed almost happy, placed between Sandra and Claire. Elle and Claire had put the seating arrangements together, placing Elle and Gabriel, next to the Petrellis, they were next to Matt and Daphne, who were next to the Bennets(Plus Zach, of course), followed by Hiro and Ando, and lastly Aurora and Claude led back to the future Mr. And Mrs. Gray.

Glares floated through the room, Claude throwing a glance to Bennett, Angel and Nathan seemed as if they were in complete pain just being there, and Gabriel was throwing a threatening look at Bennett whenever Elle seemed distracted. It was not all that different from a typical family gathering, save for the fact that they were not all related and they were all super heroes...or super villains, depending on the day and disposition.

After the pumpkin pie, of course came the presents. Elle had taken the liberty of drawing names and attaching them to the invitations, which Claire had went through and changed before she dropped them off to the recipeients. The former cheerleader smirked as she watched the giving commence, Angela forced to face Sandra, Claude and Bennett grumbling as they held out small boxes to each other, Nathan with looking put out as he gave a neatly wrapped box to his brother. Claire thought he was no doubt jealous his brother had taken over Pinehearst, and he was all out of a bid for the President, somewhere down the line.

All the while, Mr. Muggles and Turtle watched the spectacle, Turtle from his cage, and Muggles from his large kennel. They seemed quite amused by the fact that humans who might have normally maimed each other to pieces, were swallowing their homicidal tendencies for a single night, in the spirit of Christmas. Muggles knew if it had been him who was human and in attendance of this party, his enemies would have felt the sheer agony of his wrath. And Turtle seemed to agree, as his head bobbed up and down to gesture 'yes'. Stupid humans.

Elle and Gabriel found themselves a quiet corner, and he handed her a tiny box and she reciprocated with one of her own. She already knew what was contained inside. Her mother's wedding right, a simple gold band and a modest diamond. In his was something, that brought a smile to his face, and he wiggled his eye brows as Bennett suddenly tripped on an invisible lump in the non-existent carpet. The small note in the box she had given him only had a few words on it, but he knew her well enough to know the intent, '_Tonight, you can be a bad boy. Both in and out of the bedroom. Merry Christmas.'_


End file.
